


Исландский кофе

by aquarellin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarellin/pseuds/aquarellin
Summary: Плохие сны ему снятся после тяжелых дней, что происходит не так уж и часто, но нейтральных или хороших не бывает вовсе; обычно Тео просто погружается в темноту и отдыхает. По крайней мере, так он думает, пока Лиам не подначивает его вести дневник снов.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 4





	Исландский кофе

**Author's Note:**

> работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9376283

Все начинается спустя месяц после того, как они побеждают Монро.

Лиам возвращается в собственную рутину: школа, тренировки, фильмы с Мейсоном — и Кори, и Ноланом — по вечерам. Ему, конечно, с гордостью передали эстафету альфы, но, оказывается, в жизни ничего особо не меняется.

Ну, почти не меняется. Просто если раньше с окровавленными, побитыми, подстреленными и отравленными оборотнями, банши и кицунэ справлялся Скотт, теперь, видимо, они все будут приходить к нему.

И это плохо, думает Лиам, смотря на побитого Тео Рейкена на своем пороге.

— Твое счастье, что моих родителей нет дома, — комментирует Лиам, почему-то думая, что на самом деле Тео чувствует себя гораздо лучше, чем выглядит — он все-таки химера, какой-никакой оборотень, все не может быть так ужасно.

Или может, потому что в следующую секунду Тео валится с ног.

— Ты, блин, серьезно? — бормочет себе под нос Лиам, кое-как успевая подставить руки, потому что мама убила бы его на месте, если бы они испачкали новую дверь бежевого цвета. Он ловит Тео и вздыхает от тяжести чужого тела, а потом не сдерживается и чихает от густого запаха — пыль, кровь, аконит, совсем немного адреналина.

— Мне нужно... прижечь раны, — хрипло и на выдохе выдавливает из себя Тео, и Лиам каким-то образом затаскивает его в дом.

Тео совсем повисает на нем и даже не пытается шагать сам, и Лиам думает, каким образом вообще эта расслабленная туша смогла добраться до его дома.

— И почему именно я? — скорее риторически спрашивает Лиам у судьбы и бога, понимая, что Тео едва ли в здравом уме. Уровень чужого сумасшествия только подтверждается его ответом:

— Потому что у меня никого нет, — надрывно выдыхает Тео, а потом делает хриплый вздох, чтобы закончить, — кроме тебя.

Лиам делает вид, что не замечает, как у него подскакивает пульс, списывая это на стресс от того, что на его кремовом кожаном диване сейчас лежит истекающая черной кровью химера, вдобавок драматично потерявшая сознание.

— Ты ходячая катастрофа, Тео, — бормочет он себе под нос, но все же берет оборотническую аптечку, собранную по наставлению Скотта и Дитона, и садится на пол у дивана, думая, с чего бы ему начать. — И гребанная королева драмы.

Лиам еще раз глубоко вздыхает, а потом все же тянется к лоскутам чужой грязной одежды.

Когда Тео просыпается, он сразу понимает, что находится где-то не у себя дома. Хотя бы потому что для старых подвалов Докторов вокруг него слишком светло, тепло, а еще как-то мягко — там у него точно не было такого восхитительного дивана.

Он глубоко втягивает воздух носом, а потом чуть не захлебывается запахом, потому что вокруг очень много Лиама.

— Черт возьми, — тихо бормочет он себе под нос, на секунду зажмурившись, чтобы прийти в себя.

Тео медленно переворачивается, потому что лежит лицом к спинке восхитительно мягкого дивана, и со вздохом осматривается по сторонам.

— Ты быстро, — комментирует Лиам; он сидит на кресле сбоку и читает какую-то книгу, даже не поднимая взгляда к Тео. 

Тот только хмурится, припоминая, как вообще оказался у него дома. Он поднимает плед, которым Лиам, очевидно, укрыл его, и осматривает сам себя.

— Ты прижег все раны, — облегченно констатирует он.

— А должен был бросить тебя умирать? — меланхолично интересуется Лиам, невозмутимо перелистывая страничку.

— Скажем так, — Тео садится с глубоким вдохом; его тело ноет, но боли практически нет, что значит, что спал он не так уж и долго. — Я бы не удивился.

Лиам хмыкает, но ничего не отвечает. Тео осматривает еще раз свое тело, проводя пальцами по тем местам, где раньше были раны от ножей, а потом кидает взгляд на диван.

— Твоя мама меня убьет, — вздыхает он, изучая темные пятна от его же крови. Едва ли их можно было бы чем-то очистить.

— Точно убьет, — подтверждает Лиам, а потом все же закрывает книгу; Тео скользит взглядом по обложке, подмечая, что это школьный учебник. — Если только ты не пообещаешь купить ей новый.

Лиам кладет учебник на стол, а потом упирается локтями в свои колени и цепляет пальцы в замок.

— Значит, так. Раз уж я теперь альфа, нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

Тео не может сдержаться и фыркает от этого официального заявления. На скептический взгляд в ответ он лишь поднимает руки ладонями вверх, сдаваясь, и слабо кивает.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я слушаю.

— Раз я теперь альфа, — с нажимом повторяет Лиам, делая вид, что не замечает слабую улыбку на губах Тео, — то я не могу допустить, чтобы у меня под носом шастала бездомная химера, и поэтому тебе нужно найти работу. Мы можем обсудить с моей мамой, можно ли тебе пожить с нами какое-то время, а отец поможет найти тебе приемлемое жилье.

Тео не верит своим ушам.

— Подожди, — он нормально садится на диване, ставя ноги на пол, и хмурится. — Ты это сейчас серьезно?

Лиам глубоко вздыхает.

— Пока ты ночевал в машине, тебя поймали охотники. И что-то мне подсказывает, что в этот раз тебя пырнули ножом из-за твоих Докторов.

Лиам пристально смотрит на него, и Тео не находит сил на обман; он фыркает и опускает взгляд в пол, не желая озвучивать правду.

— Как альфа, я просто должен тебя обезопасить, поэтому, — продолжает Лиам, увидев все, что ему было нужно, — я помогу тебе найти жилье.

Тео поднимает на него взгляд и встречается с такой решимостью в чужих глазах, какую видел не так уж и часто. Он глубоко вздыхает, но в итоге ведет плечом — не то чтобы перспектива нормальной жизни так уж его пугала; скорее даже наоборот.

— Ладно, — спокойно в итоге соглашается он. — Я согласен.

— Не то чтобы я спрашивал, — усмехается Лиам в ответ.

Тео с улыбкой закатывает глаза; чего еще он мог ожидать.

***

Кошмары снятся Тео не так уж и часто.

После ада сны преследовали его каждый день. Холод и одиночество вполне способствовали; Тео то и дело подскакивал на заднем сидении пикапа, весь мокрый от пота и дрожащий от холода, несмотря на повышенную от природы температуру тела. Как и любой другой зверь, он мерз, и достаточно часто — и плед не особо его спасал.

Но страшными для него были не кошмары с Тарой, Трейси или Джошем. Он не боялся смотреть снова на стаю Скотта, пока Тара утягивала его в дыру, развернувшуюся под ногами — в бездну, где он горел. 

Дома все меняется. Сперва у него есть теплая кровать и мерное дыхание в соседней комнате — он прислушивается к сердцебиению Лиама, потому что оно ровное и ритмичное, спокойное, дышит с ним в унисон и может заснуть сам. 

Когда Тео съезжает от Лиама, у него наконец появляется свое место в этом мире. Правда, избавиться от беты Скотта МакКолла все же оказывается не так просто; совсем не просто; потому что тот захаживает в гости почти каждый день. Но Тео думает, что это даже неплохо — знакомый запах вокруг помогает ему обустроиться быстрее, а ночами он спит так же спокойно, как и в доме миссис Данбар. Плохие сны ему снятся после тяжелых дней, что бывают не так уж и часто, но нейтральных или хороших не бывает вовсе; куда чаще Тео просто погружается в темноту и отдыхает.

По крайней мере, так он думает, пока Лиам не подначивает его вести дневник снов.

— Держи.

Тео, что вытирает полотенцем мокрые тарелки после ужина, оборачивается. Лиам стоит позади, на его лице — выражение небывалой решительности, и он протягивает небольшой ежедневник.

— Что это? — Тео недоверчиво щурится. Он еще не знает, что задумал Лиам, но ему это уже не нравится.

— Ты должен вести дневник снов.

Тео пару секунд осмысливает эту фразу, а потом изо рта вырывается тихий смешок.

— Ты серьезно? 

— Бери, — настаивает Лиам.

Тео закатывает глаза, откладывает тарелку на стол, вытирает руки и вешает полотенце на крючок, а потом все же берет в руки ежедневник. Обложка на ощупь очень мягкая, а края страниц покрашены в мягкий пастельный голубой цвет, как и обложка. Тео подхватывает пальцами тонкую атласную ленту, которая служит в качестве закладки, и одним движением пролистывает пустые бледно-желтые страницы новой книжечки.

— Дневник снов? — неуверенно уточняет он. — Зачем?

— Социальный эксперимент, — отвечает Лиам. Тео скептически смотрит на него, и он сдается. — Я увидел в сериале. Не смей его выбрасывать!

— Лиам, мне ничего не снится, — он тихо фыркает. — В этом нет смысла. Отдай этот ежедневник Мейсону, ему он больше пригодится.

— Нет, он твой, — Лиам разворачивается и решает, что чем быстрее уйдет с кухни, тем быстрее закончится этот разговор — конечно, в его пользу.

— Мне ничего не снится! — все еще пытается Тео.

— Приснится! — припечатывает Лиам и хлопает за собой дверью. Удар заглушается резинками на дверном проеме; Тео усмехается, когда слышит чужое раздраженное рычание, и думает, что эти резинки — лучшее его решение. 

Сперва Тео относится к этой идее весьма скептически. Он знает, что ему вообще ничего не снится, но все же решает рискнуть; хотя, скорее, поддаться Лиаму, чтобы доказать, что он не прав, и чтобы маленький ежедневник с мягкой на ощупь обложкой не пропадал просто так.

На следующее утро Тео понимает, что сны ему все же снятся.

Сам он ничего не помнит, но ближе к обеду открывает свой ежедневник, чтобы записать номер пиццерии, и видит корявую поспешную запись, сделанную, без сомнения, его рукой. Тео хмурится и пробегается глазами по строчкам.

«Дождь. Лиам. Поскандалил в ресторане с официантом»

Тео прикусывает нижнюю губу, смотря на слова, которые и сам едва разобрал. Но потом он вспоминает предыдущий день, и какие-то кусочки пазла встают на свои места: его подсознание отобразило эти события. В кафе, где он работает бариста, вчера на него набросилась половина покупателей, потому что он перепутал стаканчики с кофе и этим довел девушку до слез; конечно, у нее просто был тяжелый день, а его ошибка стала лишь последней каплей, переполнившей чашу, но кого это волновало? Видимо, его подпорченное настроение вылилось в пасмурную погоду во сне. 

Тео проводит пальцами по имени Лиама на бумаге и сам себе мягко усмехается. Он прислушивается и улавливает его сердцебиение из гостевой спальни; оборотень с расстройством прерывистой вспыльчивости избегал ночевать дома во время полнолуний. Тео не может вспомнить, что именно Лиам делал в его сне, но может соотнести свое воображение с реальностью. 

Вот так Тео и узнает, что сны ему все-таки снятся.

Оказывается, он видит красочные картинки почти каждый день. Он записывает их утром, едва ли разлепив глаза и дотянувшись до тумбочки с ежедневником, и забывает уже к обеду — иногда на следующий день он даже не понимает, что именно написал, потому что сон ускользает из памяти насовсем. Но каждый день Тео видит ассоциации с реальностью, с произошедшими за день событиями, его мыслями или переживаниями.

Ему приснилась школа и Лиам, когда он весь день пытался помочь ему с математикой — точные науки младшему парню давались с трудом, хотя он и старался изо всех сил. Он снова видит Тару, когда весь день отчего-то погружается в мысли о ней. Пустой дом его слегка угнетает, да и он все же тот же человек. Весь день все идет как-то ни к черту, и Тео проводит его, смотря фильмы; и когда ночью оказывается в морге, ничуть не удивляется. Ему снится Кори и Мейсон, и даже в его сне эти двое умудряются миловаться, пока там же их не разгоняет — удивительно — Лиам, во сне затянув Тео в откуда-то появившееся море; весь вечер они вчетвером просидели в фастфуде, а вечером он только с Лиамом смотрел «Пиратов карибского моря».

Тео нравится осознавать, что он видит сны. Некоторые он помнит еще весь день, а некоторые забываются через пару минут; но все равно хранятся на бумаге его неаккуратным сонным почерком.

В далеких воспоминаниях, которые ему тоже снятся время от времени, Тео часто будто смотрит фильм. Он видит себя со стороны, но никогда не пытается вмешаться в сюжет, который подкидывает ему подсознание.

Чаще всего это стая — только с ними у него связано что-то приятное. Иногда он видит четвертый класс, Скотта и Стайлза, и после таких снов очень много думает о своем поведении; пока Лиам не напишет ему какое-нибудь незначительно повседневное сообщение, и Тео вдруг вспомнит, что его простили.

Тео помнит только кошмары, но он знает, что хорошие сны он видит куда чаще. От этого осознания ему становится как-то спокойнее на душе, когда он листает странички ежедневника, исписанные его неаккуратным почерком, читает буквы, выведенные сонной рукой; он знает, что не обречен.

Одной ночью Тео оказывается в просторном коридоре с кабинетами, но это не старшая школа Бейкон Хиллс. Это школа для детей помладше; он узнает эти таблички на дверях, эти ворота, в которые он несколько лет заходил каждый день, эти рисунки и красиво оформленные для детей кабинеты, которые можно увидеть сквозь прозрачные окошки на дверях. Все вокруг него окрашено в желто-оранжевый цвет — это лишь отблески вечернего солнца, заката, лучи которого пробираются сквозь каждую лазейку, будь то дверь, окно или щель у пола.

Тео аккуратно толкает дверь, которая кажется ему знакомой, и не ошибается — это кабинет, в который он приходил каждый день, их классная комната. Он слабо и мягко улыбается, находя взглядом сперва свою парту, а потом Скотта и Стайлза; Тео проходит внутрь, чувствуя на коже тепло от солнца из широкого окна, и слегка нагибается. На его столе нацарапаны его же инициалы — мальчишкой он был тем еще хулиганом и достаточно часто оставался после уроков отдирать жвачки со стульев, которые сам туда же и лепил.

— Отстань от меня!

Тео чуть вздрагивает, слыша этот детский вскрик. Но этот голос ему, без сомнения, знаком; обернувшись, он видит, как несколько мальчишек зажали кого-то в углу.

Он знает этих мальчишек. Он до сих пор помнил их всех; своих одноклассников, которые каждый день находили, за что его подразнить, или — как сейчас — побить.

В углу, прижимая скрещенные руки к груди, чтобы смягчить удары по больному сердцу, сидит он сам.

— Я от тебя, придурок, никогда не отстану, — с невероятной злостью рявкает один из них; взрослый Тео морщится. Ему не жалко самого себя, отнюдь; ему жалко этих мальчишек, потому что он стал таким же. Он тоже пользовался силой и ни во что не ставил тех, кто слабее него. И вот, чем ему это откликнулось.

Сущим Адом — и даже без преувеличений.

Он чувствует носом — даже во сне — свою собственную бессильную злость, кипящую в душе того мальчишки, что терпит; что ждет, пока его перестанут колотить. Тео до сих пор помнит эту злость; это непонимание, за что. Он не был белой вороной, он ничем не выделялся, и каждый раз после такого хотел только справедливости. И теплое солнце совсем не греет, а кажется издевательством. 

Тео смотрит, как его же маленького колошматят кулаками, ногами, рюкзаками — всем, что у них было под рукой. На ребенка высыпают мусор из ведра, а он укрывается руками. Взрослый Тео делает шаг вперед; просто устает смотреть на это; но дверь в класс распахивается, и девочка, появившаяся в проеме, сама бросает в них свою сумку. 

Горстка мальчишек рассыпается. Тео широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит, как какой-то рыжий ураган мчится между ними; хотя он точно знает, что это далеко не явление природы.

Он-то знает, что это его старшая сестра.

Ее напор, очевидно, действует — мальчишки гурьбой бегут из класса, сталкиваясь в дверях, и весь хаос заканчивается буквально через минуту. Он сам, маленький, сидит в углу, отчаянно стараясь не всхлипывать, убеждает сам себя, что ему не больно. Тара чуть-чуть приглаживает волосы — это совсем не помогает — и идет к нему, поправляя по пути свою футболку. 

— Давай, вставай.

Она берет его за запястья и тянет вверх. Маленький Тео поднимается, но едва не падает — взрослый морщится, представляя, как могут болеть его коленки, локти, кости и мышцы в целом. Тара поддерживает его, но потом все же позволяет сесть обратно на пол, но садится рядом.

Они не говорят об этом. Она знает, что Тео не любитель разговоров; она знает, что Тео и так корит себя за свою слабость, за то, что не может заниматься физической активностью и давать сдачи; знает, как он злится на весь мир и как ненавидит несправедливость.

Тара тоже злится на весь мир, который не заслужил ее младшего брата.

Она его обнимает; так крепко, что взрослый Тео едва ли не чувствует это сам. Он не может отвести от нее взгляд, потому что это первый раз с девяти лет, когда его сестра живая. Это первый раз за все эти долгие, долгие годы, когда он слышит ее голосом: «Тише, Тео, тише», пока она крепко обнимает его и гладит по маленькой спине. 

Вечернее солнце придает ее коже золотистый оттенок, а рыжие волосы кажутся языками яркого пламени. Это все, какая она и есть — смелая, яркая, солнечная. Он совсем на нее не похож; Тео сам садится на корточки, потому что хочет увидеть ее глаза. Такие же, как у него, непонятно какого цвета — то ли зеленые, то ли серые, то ли голубые; но главное — живые.

Во сне он прислушивается; ее сердце бьется. 

Тео хочется навсегда остаться в этом сне, но он не может.

Едва открыв глаза, Тео щурится от солнечного света. Он корит себя, что забыл вечером закрыть занавески, но первым делом тянется за ежедневником на тумбочке. Пальцы все еще слабые после сна, но он все равно щурится и криво записывает ключевые фразы; почему-то Тео уверен, что вспомнит в деталях весь этот сон в любой момент, но все равно хочет оставить воспоминание — на всякий случай.

«Начальная школа. Хулиганы. Солнце»

Ручка замирает, и Тео прикусывает щеку изнутри. Он думает; сонный ум еще не прояснился; а потом тихо вздыхает и пишет ниже, словно напоминает сам себе:

«Тара. Я ее люблю»

И закрывает ежедневник.

***

Спокойная жизнь в случае стаи не обозначает спокойные дни.

Лиам выходит из школы, закидывая рюкзак на плечо, когда у него в кармане вибрирует телефон.

— Да? — интересуется он у незнакомого номера, осматривая парковку по пути, чтобы найти кого-нибудь знакомого и попросить подвезти — желательно, в общем-то, Мейсона или Нолана.

— Скажи, где Скотт МакКолл, — совсем не приветливо звучит голос в трубке, — и мы отпустим твоего парня.

Лиам останавливается, отнимает телефон от уха и хмурится, недоуменно смотря на экран пару секунд. Во-первых, что за драматизм, а во-вторых, почему у него появился парень, а он даже не заметил? 

С другой стороны, раз он не заметил, значит, его парнем может оказаться кто угодно. И это значит, что его друзья могут быть в опасности. Лиам быстро перебирает в голове варианты; это не может быть Мейсон, потому что он видел его вместе с Кори буквально полчаса назад. Это не может быть Нолан или Алек, потому что они оба были на тренировке — один в качестве со-капитана, второй как болельщик — с которой Лиам вышел несколько минут назад. Ну, и эти люди, кем бы они ни были, достаточно умны, чтобы не приписывать Лиаму в парни Дерека Хейла. Он ненадолго задумывается, а потом вспоминает, чего не хватало ему весь день — точнее, от кого он совершенно не получал сообщений.

— У вас Тео Рейкен? — спрашивает он, вернув телефон к уху.

— Да, — отвечают ему, очевидно, с довольной усмешкой.

Лиам достаточно громко хмыкает. Это они, впрочем, зря.

— Что ж, — он поджимает губы и наконец находит взглядом машину Мейсона, — удачи вам.

Лиам кладет трубку, сует телефон в карман и бежит к своим друзьям.

Спустя пару часов он сидит на полу в гостиной своего дома и раздраженно борется с математикой. Стратегия явно не его конек — он ломает уже третий карандаш, пытаясь справиться с уравнением; четвертый хрустит в пальцах, когда он слышит громкий и настойчивый стук в дверь. Поднимаясь, Лиам уже знает, кто стоит за дверью и пытается ее выломать.

Он открывает и вскидывает брови в немом вопросе. Напротив него стоит Тео; от него так и пышет жаром, да и сам вид, в общем-то, не очень. 

— Ты, — выразительно говорит он, и Лиам снова вскидывает брови. 

— Я, — подтверждает он. — Ты ожидал здесь еще кого-то увидеть?

— Ты оставил меня там!

— А что я должен был делать? — Лиам тихо фыркает. — Если бы я пошел за тобой, тебя бы убили. Потом убили бы меня. И Мейсона, и Кори, и Нолана, и Алека.

— Ты оставил меня, — Тео хмурится, но, кажется, начинает понимать. — Ты сделал это специально.

Лиам закатывает глаза.

— Ну конечно я сделал это специально. Ты разозлился на то, что я тебя там оставил, потом разозлился на этих — кстати, кого? охотников? — в общем, на них тоже, и вот ты здесь, целый и невредимый.

Тео хлопает глазами. Очевидно, он слишком впечатлен, чтобы ответить. С невредимостью, возможно, Лиам и переборщил; он дотягивается и вытаскивает один единственный заметный зеленый листок из волос Тео. Одежда на нем пыльная и весьма помятая, но не рваная, и Лиаму интересно, почему Тео достались такие аккуратные похитители, которые его не подстрелили и даже не порезали. Он морщится от этой мысли, чувствуя, как волк внутри скалится на незнакомцев, что — даже потенциально — пожелали зла его стае; и отходит от двери.

— Иди душ прими. Ты слишком пыльный.

Тео фыркает, а потом делает шаг в дом и тыкает пальцем Лиама в грудь; тот снова вскидывает брови, интересуясь, в чем дело.

— Ты, — говорит Тео, — маленький, вредный... даже не знаю, как тебя назвать. Ты оставил меня с ними одного.

— И ты отлично справился, — слегка нагло усмехается Лиам, кладя ладонь на чужое плечо. — А теперь, пожалуйста, душ. У меня, вообще-то, аллергия на пыль.

— А у меня аллергия на тебя, — отвечает Тео, фыркнув, но отходит и направляется к лестнице. — Я знаю, как тебя назвать. Манипулятор. 

— У оборотней не бывает аллергии, — невинно говорит Лиам, закрывая дверь и игнорируя вторую часть фразы.

— Тогда откуда у тебя она на пыль?

Когда Тео выходит из душа, позаимствовав домашнюю одежду у Лиама, то чувствует кучу приятных запахов с кухни. 

— Он у меня дома, — слышит Тео голос Лиама, спускаясь по лестнице. — Нет, приезжать точно не надо. Он же тоже оборотень, на нем ни царапины...

Тео чуть замедляется, держась одной рукой за перила, и хмурится. Он прислушивается, но ему не нужно даже определять слова; по одной только интонации Тео понимает, что Лиам разговаривает со Скоттом. Он сам себе недоумевающе хмурится, а потом издает тихое хах — он снова впечатлен. 

Когда Тео спускается, Лиам уже откладывает телефон. 

— Ты позвонил Скотту? — прямо спрашивает он.

Лиам ведет плечом.

— Я позвонил?

— Лиам, — Тео предупреждающе щурится.

Тот глубоко вздыхает.

— Несколько месяцев назад ты появился на моем пороге, истекающий кровью, — говорит он. — И ты серьезно думал, что я просто оставлю тебя, когда мне позвонили и сказали, что ты у них?

Тео слегка хмурится — вообще-то, так он и думал.

— У тебя был план...

— Любой план требует запасного плана, — Лиам тихо усмехается, а Тео глубоко вздыхает; ему-то должно быть стыдно этого не знать. 

— И ты позвонил Скотту.

— Чтобы проконсультироваться, — Лиам пожимает плечами, а потом откладывает телефон на столешницу и возвращается к небольшой готовке. Тео вскидывает бровь, смотря на ужасно кривые бутерброды с подгоревшим яйцом, но в груди все равно разливается тепло от того, что Лиам о нем позаботился. — Я же не мог запороть твое спасение. 

— Я даже не знаю, невероятный ты или невыносимый, — со вздохом бормочет Тео и проходит на кухню к кофеварке. — Я сделаю кофе. Судя по этим бутербродам...

— Можешь не есть, — Лиам фыркает, насупившись, и Тео не может не улыбнуться.

— О нет, — качает головой он. — Я съем свой. Ничего в этом мире не заставит меня не съесть его. 

Лиам немного довольно ухмыляется, явно принимая это как комплимент, а потом подходит к Тео. Он сперва несмело касается чужого предплечья, отвлекая от кофеварки и зерен, а потом уже смелее сжимает чужое запястье. Тео чуть задерживает дыхание от теплого прикосновения и с вопросом смотрит на Лиама.

— Что бы я ни говорил, — Лиам прикусывает нижнюю губу, смотря на свои пальцы, сжимающие чужое запястье. — И какими бы ни казались мои действия, ты должен знать, что я тебя никогда не оставлю в трудной ситуации. 

— Потому что... я в твоей стае? — негромко уточняет Тео, и он уверен, что Лиам тоже слышит его подскочивший пульс.

— Потому что ты в моей стае, — соглашается Лиам. Он скользит рукой от чужого запястья выше, его пальцы касаются тыльной стороны ладони Тео. В какой-то момент последний сам перехватывает его руку, не успевая осознать, что делает, и крепко сжимает чужую ладонь. Лиам на это только улыбается уголком губ и поднимает взгляд. — И потому что мне не все равно на тебя.

Тео чувствует, как его пульс снова подскакивает; но теперь он еще и слышит, что сердцебиение Лиама ничуть не лучше. Он слабо улыбается, сжимая чужую ладонь, и вздыхает.

— Я знаю, Лиам, — в итоге говорит он. — Я знаю.

Во сне этой ночью он оказывается в аду — последствия весьма эмоционального дня. Но в этот раз что-то идет не так, и Тео точно знает, что; в этот раз Лиам держит его за руку и выводит из больницы на улицу, в этот раз Тео чувствует, как бьется сердце в груди, а еще — тепло чужой ладони под пальцами.

Когда Тео просыпается у себя дома, он делает краткую запись в дневнике снов:

«Ад. Лиам меня спас»

И он уверен, что Лиам будет спасать его всегда.

***

Все начинается с того, что Лиам показывает ему какое-то видео.

Точнее, с того, что он снова приходит к Тео на выходные. Сперва они хотят посмотреть фильм, но слишком долго не могут выбрать; в итоге Тео это надоедает, он решает отложить просмотр до вечера, демонстративно берет ноутбук и устраивается на кресле в гостиной. Лиам сопит около десяти минут, очевидно, недовольный этим раскладом, и всячески пытается отвлечь Тео. Но когда его провокации остаются незамеченными — точнее, Тео просто не реагирует на него, даже не хмурясь, — то он сам оккупирует диван и так же демонстративно — и все равно, что Тео даже не смотрит — утыкается в свой телефон.

Впрочем, ненадолго.

Он подтягивается на диване, держась за подлокотник, а потом перевешивается через него и практически в упор смотрит на Тео. Тот тяжело вздыхает, его пальцы на секунду замирают над клавиатурой, но в итоге звук клавиш снова медленно возобновляется. Лиама такой расклад явно не устраивает — он фыркает, а потом садится на подлокотник дивана и наклоняется, ставит подбородок на чужое плечо, упирается лбом в щеку Тео и дышит в его шею.

— Лиам! — возмущается тот, подаваясь вбок. — Что ты делаешь?

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы тебе нужно было войти в закрытую дверь?

Тео недоуменно хмурится.

— Что?

— Смотри, — тут же оживляется Лиам, пересаживаясь на подлокотник чужого кресла и показывая телефон.

Тео тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на экран.

— Она задает вопрос, — начинает объяснять Лиам; Тео щурится, смотря на девочку на экране телефона, который трясется в чужих руках, потому что Лиам объясняет все слишком эмоционально, и пытается уловить суть, — и по этому одному вопросу она определяет твой факультет в Хогвартсе. Это работает, но я не понимаю, как. У тебя сходится?

Тео вскидывает брови, а потом поднимает голову, смотря на Лиама. 

— Определяет что?

— Факультет в Хогвартсе, — нетерпеливо добавляет Лиам, — в зависимости от твоего ответа. Я вот подумал, что вышиб бы дверь, и это значило, что я гриффиндорец — а я-то правда гриффиндорец!

Тео тупо моргает.

— Ты кто?

Лиам делает то же самое, а потом до него доходит.

— Ты не смотрел «Гарри Поттера»? — спрашивает он. — И даже не читал?

Тео вздыхает и снова смотрит на телефон — ну, по крайней мере, Лиам снова разговаривает на нормальном языке.

— Нет. А должен?

— Да! — возмущенно вздыхает Лиам.

Он хватает чужой ноутбук с колен Тео — тот не успевает даже пискнуть.

— Сейчас ты пройдешь тест, — говорит Лиам таким тоном, что Тео даже не пытается возразить. — Точнее, два теста, а потом мы посмотрим фильмы. Я занесу тебе книги после школы в следующий раз, и ты обязан будешь их все прочесть!

— Ладно, — Тео тихо усмехается с такой настойчивости; но не то чтобы у него было много дел по дому, а впереди еще два дня выходных. — Сколько их?

— Восемь фильмов, — Лиам ставит ноутбук обратно на его колени, — и семь книг. 

— Распределяющая шляпа, — читает Тео, вскидывая бровь. — И по этому вот серьезно тащится куча людей?

Лиам фыркает.

— Даже если тебе не понравится, ты обязан это посмотреть и прочитать. Ты не сможешь социализироваться в этом обществе без знания о том, кто такой Мальчик, Который Выжил.

— И как я справлялся до этого дня? — бормочет Тео, но со вздохом нажимает на мышку, чтобы начать тест.

Он затылком чувствует взгляд Лиама, поэтому снова поднимает голову; и понимает, что тот ждал этого, потому что сидит с невероятно скептицизмом на своем лице. Тео осознает, что он сейчас думает: никак ты с этим не справлялся, все твои друзья — это мои друзья; и поэтому закатывает глаза и пихает Лиама локтем в бок. 

Он проходит первый тест, и в итоге его ноутбук — а если быть точным, Распределяющая Шляпа в нем — говорит, что он попал на Рейвенкло. Лиам вскакивает с кресла, и Тео не может определить непонятные звуки, которые вылетают из его рта — то ли восхищение, то ли возмущение.

— Этого не может быть, — говорит он в итоге и снова садится на подлокотник. — Я всю жизнь верил, что ты слизеринец! 

Тео только тихо усмехается и снова смотрит на гордого орла на синем фоне.

— Видимо, я не он.

— Очевидно, — Лиам глубоко вздыхает. — Но эта Шляпа не ошибается.

Тео не сдерживает тихий смешок; Лиам кидает на него возмущенный взгляд, а потом пихает локтем в плечо.

— Она не ошибается!

— Конечно, — невинно подтверждает Тео.

Он поднимает ладонь, а потом тянется вперед, чтобы поставить ноутбук на журнальный столик. После этого он не дает Лиаму опомнится и первый хватает его за поясницу, потянув на себя; тот коротко вскрикивает от неожиданности, но крепко хватается ладонями за чужие плечи. Их возня и перепалка продолжается еще пару минут, пока они оба не валятся с кресла на пол. Тут Лиам умудряется взять преимущество, но ненадолго, и заканчивается все тем, что Тео руками и ногами обхватывает его, удерживая на одном месте.

— Мы серьезно сейчас это делаем из-за Распределяющей Шляпы? — тихо усмехается он.

— Нет, — Лиам фырчит, но даже по голосу Тео может определить намек на улыбку. — Мы всегда это делаем, потому что хотим.

Тео снова усмехается, но в итоге отпускает его; он подтягивается на полу и садится, снова доставая ноутбук и устраивая на коленях. 

— Какой там второй тест?

Лиам усаживается рядом, опираясь спиной о журнальный столик. Он тянется и переключается по сайту, не забирая ноутбука с ног Тео.

— Твой патронус, — говорит он. — Не буду объяснять, из фильма узнаешь, что это.

Тео фыркает, но не возражает. Этот тест нужно проходить быстро — ему едва ли дают пару секунд, чтобы подумать, и это немного раздражает, но он все же справляется. 

— Мау, — с удивлением говорит Лиам. — Что это?

— Это порода кошки, — Тео с улыбкой вскидывает брови. — Никогда не слышал?

— Я не работал у Дитона, — защищается тот. 

— В любом случае, — Тео смотрит, как на экране мягко плавает в воздухе красивая призрачная фигура тонкой и изящной кошки, очевидно, короткошерстной, — что это значит? Я кошка в душе?

Лиам фыркает от легкого смеха.

— Нет. Это сложно объяснить. Ну, он соответствует характеру, но... своеобразно.

— Кто твой патронус? — тут же спрашивает Тео и замечает, как у Лиама краснеют кончики ушей.

Он не отвечает.

— Эй, — Тео слегка подталкивает его локтем. — Мой патронус — что бы он ни значил, — это кошка. Домашняя пятнистая кошка. 

Лиам расслабляется и тихо смеется, бросив взгляд на экран.

— Вообще-то, — говорит он, — ты смотришь на это слишком поверхностно.

Тео со слабой улыбкой вскидывает бровь, мол, удиви меня. Лиам рукой ерошит волосы на затылке.

— Если подумать, кошки ведь грациозные, а ты себя вообще видел?

Тео смеется.

— Посмотри на нее, — он указывает пальцем на маленькую кошечку, а потом и вовсе переходит в соседнюю вкладку и пишет название породы в поисковике, после открывая картинки. — Вот на них. Они олицетворение фразы белые и пушистые. И посмотри на меня.

— Ты олицетворение фразы черный и колючий? — Лиам усмехается. 

Тео разводит руками, мол, такова жизнь.

— Нет, — Лиам качает головой. — Просто... вот смотри, — он раскрывает ладони и смотрит на них же, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, — кошки очень своевольные и свободолюбивые. А ты ценишь свою свободу, которая у тебя есть после Докторов. Еще они такие милые, ласковые, но только когда они с кем-то, кто им нравится, когда ты гладишь их так, как им нравится, но когда ты их обижаешь, то они могут даже выцарапать тебе глаз, потому что, вообще-то, они очень опасные звери, и этого нельзя забывать.

Тео слабо хмурится, но внимательно слушает; Лиам все еще рассматривает свои ладони, но это скорее помогает ему сконцентрироваться.

— Когда все хорошо, ты со мной или со стаей, ты спокойный — ты как кот, который вечером сворачивается где-нибудь на подоконнике, когда знает, что дома все в порядке. Но если мы с кем-то сражаемся, ты сам должен был заметить, что иногда превосходишь сам себя — кто бы справился с десятком Призрачных Всадников?

Тео чувствует мурашки по спине, но он не уверен, чем именно они вызваны — воспоминаниями о тех давних временах или тем, как Лиам просто раскладывает все его тайны по полочкам; как он легко может это сделать.

— И еще кошки не самые доверчивые существа — они закрывают глаза рядом с людьми только тогда, когда уверены, что опасности нет. А ты не можешь спать нормально, когда у тебя остается еще кто-то из стаи на ночь, но всегда спишь крепко, когда остаюсь я, — губы Лиама трогает слабая улыбка. — Ты даже не просыпаешься, когда я ночью встаю и иду на кухню, например.

Тео прикусывает нижнюю губу, смотря на Лиама, и не может разобраться со всеми чувствами, которые испытывает разом. Ему так тепло, как не было уже давно, и это весьма странная реакция, когда человек сравнивает тебя с кошкой и даже находит много чего общего, но для Тео важно совсем другое. Лиам не сказал ему ничего нового — он доверяет ему, он плохо спит, когда в доме кто-то лишний, и временами от скачков адреналина он весьма хорошо сражается как химера. Но то, что Лиам тоже видит это все — вот тот фактор, который вызывает в Тео сейчас одно очень сильное желание.

И он ему поддается. 

Тео отставляет ноутбук на пол и садится ближе, прижимаясь своим бедром к чужому. Он касается пальцами чужой щеки, и Лиам наконец-то отрывает взгляд от своих раскрытых ладоней. Он поворачивает голову вслед за невесомым касанием Тео, и тот слабо улыбается.

— Кошки, значит, своевольные? — тихо спрашивает он и тихо беззлобно усмехается, когда видит, что взгляд Лиама скользит к его губам. Даже тут он понимает Тео.

— Очень, — так же негромко подтверждает он. — Всегда делают то, что хотят.

— Мне точно подходит.

Тео очерчивает большим пальцем чужую скулу, и Лиам снова поддается к ласковому движению. Тео слабо улыбается от этого — и это он-то еще кот? — а потом подается ближе и оставляет на чужих губах целомудренный, мягкий поцелуй. 

Лиама, впрочем, это не совсем устраивает; он очень ловко и быстро изменяет их позиции, усаживаясь на Тео сверху и устраивая ладони на его шее, и приоткрывает губы, вынуждая Тео сделать то же самое, чтобы он мог углубить поцелуй. Сам Тео руками хватается за чужую футболку где-то под лопатками Лиама, и ближе прижимает его к себе — слегка порывисто, под эмоциями, чтобы чувствовать быстрое биение чужого сердца напротив своей груди.

Когда Лиам отстраняется, он упирает лбом в лоб Тео и жмурится.

— Слон, — очень тихо говорит он.

Тео чуть хмурится, рефлекторно проводя ладонью по чужой спине вниз и забираясь пальцами под край футболки, к теплой коже, чтобы успокаивающе погладить — сквозь легкий жар он прекрасно чувствует легкую нервозность, которую хочет убрать.

— Что?

— Мой патронус. Глупый слон.

Тео тихо смеется, а потом не может удержаться — он немного подается назад, поднимает вторую руку и ладонью проводит по лбу Лиама и дальше, приглаживая хоть и достаточно короткие, но густые волосы.

— Это не глупый патронус, Лиам. Они одни из самых больших животных на земле.

Лиам фыркает. 

— И у них есть нелепый хобот и огромные уши.

— Посмотри на это шире. Слоны очень тактильные, — он касается подушечками пальцев чужого позвоночника, и Лиам прикрывает глаза; Тео слабо улыбается, видя прямое подтверждение своего намека на то, как важно Лиаму касаться близких людей. — И очень привязаны к семье. Как ты — к стае.

Лиам тихо хмыкает, показывая, что Тео его убедил.

— Вот видишь, — в свою очередь говорит он, — ты такой же ласковый, как кот, с теми, кого ты любишь.

Тео с улыбкой закатывает глаза — это даже звучит странно, — но вместо ответа снова притягивает Лиама за шею для поцелуя.

Они все же смотрят все восемь фильмов про Мальчика, Который Выжил, за один день. Тео понимает мир Гарри Поттера, но только немного; он, определенно, усвоил бы куда больше информации, если бы Лиам не лез к нему за касаниями и поцелуями каждые десят минут; тактильный зверь.

В эту ночь они засыпают в одной кровати, и Тео окутан запахом Лиама; поэтому даже не удивляется, что всю ночь ему снится волшебный мир, в котором они на разных факультетах — гриффиндор и рейвенкло соответственно, — учатся магии, в том числе красивым патронусам, и сам Лиам, очень много Лиама.

Утром Тео аккуратно выбирается из цепких рук и оставляет в ежедневнике запись.

«Гарри Поттер. Патронус. Лиам»

Он смотрит на кончик ручки в своих руках, а потом слабо улыбается; может, стоит оставить еще одно напоминание самому себе; и дописывает:

«Его я тоже люблю»

***

Пару месяцев спустя Лиам находит на тумбочке тот самый ежедневник с мягкой обложкой.

Тео настораживается еще в тот момент, когда убирается в гостиной и замечает, как Лиам перестает усиленно тыкать пальцами по экрану телефона, побеждая босса в мобильной игре. Тео, стоящий на носочках на стуле и пытающийся вытереть пыль на крыше шкафа, замирает и прислушивается к тому, что происходит в его спальне. Он хмурится, слыша копошения: видимо, Лиам встает; потом шелест страниц и негромкий хлопок закрытой книжечки. 

Так что Тео понимает, что Лиам нашел его дневник снов еще до того, как тот появляется в гостиной со своими чертовыми щенячьими пронзительными глазами.

— Ты его ведешь? — сразу спрашивает он, показывая ежедневник. 

Тео, что так и замер с вытянутой вверх рукой, вздыхает. Он машет тряпкой, стирая все же пыль со шкафа, и встает на полную стопу.

— Ты сам сказал, что у меня нет выбора, — беззаботно пожимает плечами он, хотя внутри все равно что-то съеживается от осознания, что кто-то вот так проник настолько далеко за его границы — и Тео не был бы против, но его словно поймали на чем-то постыдном.

— Можно? — Лиам чуть вскидывает брови.

Тео непонимающе хмурится.

— Можно прочитать? — уточняет Лиам, и Тео теряется еще больше.

— Ты разве не прочитал? 

— Нет, — Лиам фыркает. — А ты подслушиваешь, что я там делаю?

Тео закатывает глаза. Тот факт, что он недооценил уровень честности Лиама, немного успокаивает, и он спускается со стула, бросая тряпку в ведро с теплой водой.

— Потому что ты как ребенок. Если ты затихаешь, нужно ждать подвоха.

— Я не прочитал, — немного обиженно отвечает Лиам. — Я думал, он пустой, и просто хотел в этом убедиться, чтобы потом предъявить тебе претензию.

Тео не может сдержать тихий смех — это как раз очень в духе Лиама. Он пару секунд раздумывает, смотря на капли от воды на пластиковой стенке ведра, и в итоге говорит:

— Можно.

Тео старается не думать о том, что Лиам увидит, насколько часто мелькает в этом ежедневнике его имя. Хоть Тео и забывает больше половины своих снов через пару дней, он все равно прекрасно понимает, что Лиам снится ему через раз, потому что они проводят вместе неимоверное количество дней.

Но Лиам тихо вздыхает, подходит ближе и протягивает ежедневник ему.

— Нет, — мягко говорит он.

Тео недоумевающе хмурится и смотрит сперва на свой дневник снов, а потом и на самого Лиама.

— Ты же сам...

— Я сам попросил, — подтверждает Лиам, так и держа ежедневник в вытянутой руке, — но это твое. Мне, конечно, приятно, что ты разрешил, — Лиам самодовольно беззлобно усмехается; Тео слегка закатывает глаза. — Но я не хочу лезть в каждый аспект твоей жизни. У тебя только появилось место для себя, и я не хочу его забирать.

Тео даже приоткрывает рот; он снова впечатлен. Он чувствует, как внутри все теплеет, и не очень понимает, почему: потому что Лиам снова прочитал его, как открытую книгу, или потому что он правда заботится о Тео даже в таких мелочах. 

— Я все еще не определился, — бормочет он, все же забирая свой дневник из чужих рук, — ты все же невероятный или невыносимый.

— Я невыносимо невероятен, — довольно отвечает Лиам, отчего Тео тихо смеется. — Заворачивай свою уборку, пошли на кухню.

Тео вскидывает бровь.

— Зачем?

— Я сделаю тебе кофе, который делают в Исландии на День Солнечного кофе, — довольно объявляет Лиам, а потом только фыркает на чужой скептицизм на лице. — Я смогу! 

Тео только тихо смеется, качая головой, небрежно кидает свой дневник снов на журнальный столик рядом, а потом за шлевку джинсов притягивает Лиама ближе к себе. Тот довольно урчит в ответ, с улыбкой вскидывая брови.

— Что-то хотел?

— Помолчи, — ласково просит Тео, а потом целует его.

Ночью ему снится кофе и самое теплое солнце.


End file.
